


The New Guy

by abluevixen (knightofbows)



Series: | January 2016 Prompt Challenge | [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF!Stiles, Crushes, M/M, Pining, newguy!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightofbows/pseuds/abluevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is not happy with how Jackson treats the new guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Guy

The bang was loud, undeniably conspicuous, and entirely recognizable.

Stiles whipped around from where he stood talking to Scott and Allison and inwardly groaned at the sight: Jackson, douche to end all douches, chose his soon-to-be-favorite target for the year. He had clearly shoulder-checked the unsuspecting and unprepared new guy, sending him careening into the nearby lockers. The bang that echoed through the hallway was of a body hitting metal, of combination locks clattering against handles, of hardcover textbooks slapping onto tile floor.

_Fucking Jackson._

He’d tried choosing Scott the year before, but Stiles put a quick stop to that bullshit with a well-aimed jab to the throat. Benefits of being the Sheriff’s son—no one tended to fuck with Stiles once he took a stand. He didn’t do it often—he didn’t like throwing his weight or his father’s badge around—but when he did, it was with good goddamn reason.

Jackson’s victim was the new student in Stiles’ chemistry class. Cute, shy, quiet. Beautiful eyes, and a stunning smile, a nice blush that colored the tips of his ears. Stile made a point of keeping the seat kitty-corner from him vacated for the new guy’s convenience and Stiles’ viewing pleasure. Stiles made sure he could track that gorgeous jawline and those thoughtfully pursed lips, and bided the class period with a myriad of fantasies.

Some had the new guy finding Stiles in the locker room and boldly propositioning him. Others had them sneaking into a janitor’s closet with eager hands shoved into each other’s jeans. There were even a few where Stiles just held his hand walking down the hallway, and sitting beside him at lunch, sharing snacks and swapping homework answers.

So maybe Stiles was crushing hard and pining disgustingly. But he was planning to talk to him and maybe become his friend—he wasn’t a total tool out to get his through objectifying real people with real feelings. The guy was genuinely smart and secretly witty and almost the male equivalent to Lydia Martin, okay? Stiles was smitten. And maybe, if he was amenable to the idea, Stiles could eventually work up the courage to ask him to homecoming.

“Oh, no,” Allison gasped, covering her mouth.

“Hold on a sec,” Stiles said, raising a hand for quiet.

“Stiles, don’t,” Scott urged. “You can’t go after Jackson again.”

“Watch me,” Stiles snarled.

So he did.

“Watch it, asshole,” Jackson sneered, his smirk vicious as he strode past his victim. He intentionally placed his muddy sneakers, filthy from the lacrosse field after the morning rain, on any stray pieces of paper that had escaped the new guy’s hold.

“ _You_ watch it,” Stiles snarked back, blocking Jackson’s path. “The fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Jackson pushed him hard in the chest, but Stiles just swayed with the motion. Jackson knew better than to leave marks—Stiles’ father was the Sheriff, after all. “What’s it to you, Stilinski?”

“Everything,” Stiles hissed. When he shoved Jackson back, it was with a step forward and the full inertia of his body. He struck Jackson like a punch, the thud of his palms hitting Jackson’s chest almost as loud as the new guy crashing into the lockers.

Jackson’s muddy shoes slipped on the slick hallway floor, and he stumbled back. Only Danny’s hand steadying him by the elbow kept him from falling. Jackson snarled benignly, and lurched forward in an attempt to intimidate Stiles. It didn’t work.

Danny led Jackson away before things escalated further.

Stiles made sure they rounded the corner, then raised an eyebrow to Scott.

_See?_

Scott just shook his head and sighed. Allison laced their fingers, and guided her reluctant boyfriend down the hall and away from the scene.

Stiles knelt beside the new guy and helped gathered his scattered supplies. “You’re Derek, right?” he asked, carefully closing books and tapping papers into neat stacks. “Derek Hale? You’re in my chemistry class.”

“Yeah,” Derek said. “I didn’t—what the hell is that guy’s problem?”

“That’s Jackson. That’s just how he is,” Stiles explained, handing Derek what he’d gathered. “He’s an asshole and is somehow dating the most brilliant and beautiful girl in the school, Lydia Martin. You’ll get the hang of it all once you’ve been around a while.”

“Oh,” Derek said. He exhaled heavily, zipped his backpack, then took Stiles’ offered hand to climb to his feet. “You didn’t need to intervene, Stiles—”

_He knows my name._

“—but thanks.”

Then Derek smiled, and Stiles was totally _totally_ screwed. Because in that moment, Stiles knew he’d go to Hell and back to make sure Derek always smiled like that, genuine and soft at the edges and so kind.

“Yeah,” Stiles said. “Any time, dude. Take care of yourself, okay? See you in class tomorrow.”

And Stiles left at a brisk walk bordering a run, because a moment longer with Derek looking at him like he hung the moon and he’d have kissed him senseless against the lockers.

 

###

 

Jackson wasn’t very good at listening, Stiles realized. He found him cornering Derek not two days later, during their free period.

_Not much of a free period._

Thunder boomed outside, rattling the doors opening and closing with students flooding the building to escape the rain. The hallway lights were bright against the dark backdrop of the storm clouds visible through the windows.

Derek must have been one of the students caught outside when the downpour started. He was soaked, a small puddle forming where he stood with his back against the lockers and Jackson leering over him. His normally styled hair was flat against his forehead, his face pale where the school’s air conditioning sucked away the heat, and his clothes stuck to him like a second skin.

Stiles all but sprinted towards them, slamming his braced shoulder into Jackson with all the power of his body mass. Jackson hit the ground hard, awkwardly, stunned enough to just roll into his back and spit like an angry cat.

“What the fuck, Stilinski?!”

“Stiles…?”

“Stay the fuck away from him,” Stiles warned. He used his better position to stand threateningly over Jackson, and in front of Derek. “And if I catch you going after someone new, I’ll tie you up in so much fucking litigation, your dad won’t be able to save you until you’ve lost every possible scholarship. I will fuck up your today, tomorrow, and forever.” He kicked Jackson’s leg out of his way, then practically crowded Derek against the lockers. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Derek said. His plush lips were a little tinged blue, and his jaw chattered faintly. “He was just being a dick. It was nothing.”

“It’s not nothing,” Stiles sighed. “Here. You’re freezing.” He shrugged out of his hoodie—warm and dry because he’d been smart enough to check the damn weather before leaving for school that morning—and offered it to Derek. He was surprised when Derek actually took it, ducking into it quickly and gratefully.

“Thanks,” he said. Then he laughed, quiet and bitter. “You must think I’m so fucking helpless, with how you’ve made it your business to rescue me.”

“Dude, no,” Stiles said quickly. “I think you’re awesome— _that’s_ why I’ve made it my business to, not rescue you, but stop Jackson from fucking with you. He tried to screw with my best friend, Scott, last year, and I put a stop to that shit, too.”

Derek dropped his gaze, almost snuggling deeper into Stiles’ hoodie.

“I don’t think you’re helpless, Derek,” Stiles assured him. “You’re just the new guy, and Jackson’s an asshole. It’s circumstantial.”

“Did you finish the equations for chem today?” Derek asked, and how clearly he wanted to change the subject wasn’t lost to Stiles. But Derek was grinning and his bottom lip was between his teeth and his eyes were absolutely glittering with something Stiles wanted to discover.

“Oh, hell no,” Stiles laughed. “Scott got a study room in the library if you want to spend the rest of free period helping me catch up…?”

“Yeah,” Derek said. And when he took Stiles’ hand, Stiles’ heart skipped. “I’d like that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr: [foxtricks](http://foxtricks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
